


“Will that be all?”

by midnightshon



Series: midnightshon's #Fictober2018 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, FICTOBER2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: A From. Anonymous side story.





	“Will that be all?”

When Kang Seulgi drove her car back to the coffee shop, she had not expected to find it still open. There had been quite a ruckus back in the radio station because of this one message sent to their broadcast. Seulgi along with the rest of the crew had been asked about it, in case they knew who might have sent it. She did not know, so after questioning she had been allowed to leave. Seungwan, on the other hand, had stayed back for further questioning. “As a witness,” the girl had added reassuringly to Seulgi. It had taken some time since the message was first found until Seulgi left the building, hence her surprise upon finding the coffee shop still open when she got there.

 

There were some customers inside, busy with their own thing; one was typing away in their laptop, another reading a book, and the other playing with their phone. The last of the customers for the day, Seulgi noted, and here Seulgi was just arriving for yet another cup of coffee. Or was she? What was she doing there exactly?

 

It did not occur to her until she stepped inside the coffee shop that she was moving on impulse. She did not really have any business to take care of by coming to the coffee shop. Not really. She was going there because… well, because she felt like going there. A familiar welcoming voice greeted her as she opened the door.

 

“You’re here again,” Park Sooyoung remarked. 

 

Seulgi would’ve replied, “So are you,” but, silly, of course Park Sooyoung would still be there; she was the owner of the coffee shop after all. Instead, Seulgi nodded curtly and made her way to the counter, taking note of the glasses Sooyoung was washing in the sink.

 

The girl finished quickly and approached Seulgi while drying her hands on her apron. “Coffee?” she offered.

 

“Ah, no, I’ve had some. Earlier. I mean, here. I bought a cup of coffee here earlier.”

 

“I remember.” Sooyoung laughed. “I was the one letting you cut in line, because you were in a hurry. Remember?”

 

Seulgi nodded, not trusting her mouth would not say something dumb again that would ridicule herself more in front of this barista.

 

“Did you enjoy your coffee?” Sooyoung asked again.

 

“Very much. Yeah. And uh, I wanna thank you for that,” Seulgi carried on before she could stop herself. “Because of you, I and Seungwan didn’t end up coming late to the station.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Sooyoung said, not breaking eye contact with Seulgi. Seulgi did, and now the girl was staring at her. Blatantly staring at her, seemingly amused at something she saw in Seulgi’s face. A smile was threatening to break at corner of her lips. Seulgi did not ask what, not wanting to confirm that it was indeed her lack of capability of forming a coherence sentence in front of this young woman.

 

“Will that be all?” Finally, the barista broke the silence, head tilted to one side. “If so, please excuse me because I need to close up in a bit.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure. That is all.” Seulgi stepped back, physically feeling herself being pushed back. Although that was not true. Park Sooyoung did not push her away; Seulgi was just too slow to formulate her sentences she ended up taking up all the time she had left for the night.  _ Maybe next time… _

 

She followed Sooyoung with her eyes as the barista started cleaning up the counter. Seeing that as a cue, the remaining customers started gathering their belongings and before long they were out of the shop. Seulgi walked to the first empty table. She took the empty cup there and tossed it into the bin. She did the same for the other two then walked up back to the counter with an empty plate. Sooyoung notice that and offered her a smile as she took over the plate to wash.

 

The sound of running water filled in the silence that crept into the room. Tomorrow morning the place would be buzzing again, filled with chatters between customers, with Park Sooyoung welcoming her customers in and taking their orders. Tomorrow the place would be crowded again. But not now. Now the place was quiet and this, Seulgi realized, was probably the only time she could get to let her thought be heard. Now, not next time.

 

“I was thinking…”

 

“You know…”

 

Seulgi paused, waiting in case the girl would continue. She didn’t. The barista only turned around and stared back at Seulgi, eyes questioning, mirroring Seulgi’s own eyes. She tried again. “I was thinking that if you were not busy, uh... tonight, would you like to go and watch a movie with me?”

 

The smile returned to Sooyoung’s face, bringing the twinkles to her eyes, and Seulgi thought  _ this  _ was exactly why she had come to the coffee shop again.  _ This _ , seeing Sooyoung smile that beautiful, breathtaking smile. It was not an impulsive move; it was a necessity.

 

“Took you long enough,” the barista remarked. “Let me finish up here a bit.”

 

\--------


End file.
